


Just some Tohru x Yuki cuteness, nothing to see here.

by EvilGinger606



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Cute homey vibes, F/M, Just Married, Nothing really happens I just want them to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilGinger606/pseuds/EvilGinger606
Summary: I wanted to get a feel for what it would be like if Tohru and Yuki were to be in a relationship instead, how things would end up for them... So I wrote it out. It's just a short cute fic, nothing to see here.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 37





	Just some Tohru x Yuki cuteness, nothing to see here.

“Are the strawberries ready?” Tohru had walked into their home from work. Not the home of Shigure, but their new home, long after Tohru had lifted the curse.

“Not yet, they are still ripening. I’d say give it a couple of days.” Torhu took off of her shoes at the doorway, stashing them next to the door in placement of her slippers, which she stepped into.

“Oh! I can’t help but be impatient-” When she turned her head, Yuki was at her side. He had a smile on his face so soft, but also so genuinely thrilled that Tohru got caught on her words. In the moment, Yuki leaned forward, hands behind his back, and he whispered into her ear.

“Can I kiss you, Mrs. Honda-Sohma?” To Torhu, her mom and dad, as much as she didn’t really remember him, were an important thing to keep with her. But at the same time, she had built a new family, one that supported her through everything. She wanted her identity to reflect that. She spoke in such a way so characteristic of her, a chuckle through her words, ever so soft as it was.

“You sure can, ‘Honda.’” They were well past using their family names to address each other, but the couple had been wedded only a month ago, and it was thrilling to hear the sound of their names on eachothers.

Yuki had decided to do away with his old name. Even after the curse had been lifted, Yuki had a lot of resentment towards his family. It was only natural, after all of the trauma he’d experienced in his childhood, along with the continued mental abuse from Akito through his teens. As much as Torhu wished he could reconsider, she understood why this was important to him. No longer being a Sohma and being on the estate, he could finally feel free. But now also, being free, he had the option to rekindle old connections with his family without the stress of the chains that were placed on him.

They broke from their kiss, Feelings swarming through their bodies. Their eyes met, and they stayed like that for a while. Tohru stepped towards him and gave him a hug that lasted a long, long time.

“How’s Kyoko?” Torhu asked, looking passed his shoulder towards their bedroom door. Yuki stepped back from her, turning around and leading the way for her. They opened the door ever so slightly to see a sleeping baby in the crib next to their bed.

“She fell asleep about half an hour ago. What a blessing that she’s actually staying asleep for now.” Being new parents was hard, but Torhu couldn’t help but laugh. Yuki wasn’t as prepared for the nights where their baby would cry throughout the night, waking them up to fetch a bottle or change a diaper. But Torhu’s everlasting positivity helped a lot.

They closed the door to the room, and Torhu made a dash to the kitchen. What she was surprised to see was the dishes piled up in the sink, and the smell of charred… something in the air.

“What happened!?” She exclaimed, then covering her mouth. Don’t wake the baby, she thought to herself. Yuki walked in her stride, following her eye to the dishes he’d made.

“Since you’ve been working so hard, I thought that I’d make dinner for you. But it seems that I never learn.” His stare moved to the kitchen table, where there were two, cold sandwiches. Torhu coulcn’t help herself, she broke out into a smile. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Thank you.” She said. “I’m so happy.” He stared wide eyed at his wife, wondering how, after all this time, she could still see something good in all of his flaws and mistakes. He closed his eyes and leaned in for another kiss, swooping his arms forward to hold her waist. But his arms met the air, and he realized that she had already let go of his face. He turned his head to meet her doing dishes, humming a familiar tune. He shook his head, grabbing a towel to dry and put them away.

“You’ve been cleaning all day.”

“I’m used to cleaning! You went out of your way on top of taking care of the house and Kyoko to make dinner, too. The least I can do is this, really.” He smiled. He couldn’t stop her from putting so much on her plate. She was just that kind of person, always wanting to do things for other people. The least he could do was work his hardest so she wouldn’t have to do as much.

Yuki had considered getting a job so that she could be a stay at home mom, but he knew that wasn’t in her nature. Plus, Yuki had been taking a gap year to figure out what he wanted to do when Torhu got pregnant. For eight months, she worked as hard as she could to save money for the first few months of a mortgage, while Yuki was wondering if he was even fit for parenthood. Torhu had basically taken care of everything while he sat on his hands, trying to figure out if he could still go to university. What they decided was that Yuki would stay home for a few years before Kyoko could go to preschool, and Yuki would start attending college.

He didn’t know what for yet, he honestly didn’t have any ambitions. But he wanted to make money so that Torhu wouldn’t work overtime. He wanted her to be around while her child was growing up, just as he had the opportunity to now. He wanted to give her anything she wanted, although he knew she would just say what she has is more than enough. He wanted to give her the world.

They sat down and ate sandwiches after finishing up the last of the dishes. Yuki listened to Torhu talk about how beautiful it was out, about what happened at work, about potentially inviting Shigure and Kyo over for dinner as a thanks for helping them with the move. He loved hearing her talk. He leaned forward at the table, resting his chin on his hand. It was so comfortable here.

He made a vow. To always protect Miss. Honda- Mrs. Honda-Sohma. And that he would follow till death when they part.


End file.
